


Phoenix Flesh

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Dolcett, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: A/B/O-Verse, Albino, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Antropomorphic, Death, Deliberate Killing, Dubious Ethics, Entertainment, Gen, Gore, Multi, Mutilation, Other, Phoenixes, Questionable ethics, Reviving, Tags, Twisted Characters, Vore, alternative universe, dying, revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homura, a young Beta, is the most beloved of Mr. K's five Phoenixes. She had perfected something Omegas are thought to have naturally: the ability to die with grace and lust. Cannibalism is an art here, and so is dying... in a twisted, dark world.</p><p>(This story was written with heavy influence of Dolcett's gynophagic comic strips.)</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenix Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to new suggestions for fanfiction. Go over to my ask.fm account BlackBirdAolen (here's the link: http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen ) and maybe, I'll soon write something prompted by you.
> 
> Also, regarding this story... I don't even know what came over me. I really have no clue. As it is with ideas, it came out of nowhere.

"It's a pleasure having you here, Mr. K." The waiter bowed and flashed a charming smile at the white-haired man in suit before him. "And what a beautiful company you have with you. Five such gorgeous ladies are surely a feast for the eyes. Let's hope that they keep what their bodies promise…"

Homura tried to ignore what they were talking about. She felt incredibly nervous, and the one or other greedy leer into their general direction wasn't helping much either. Mami reassuringly squeezed her hand, then put her diamond-shaped purple hair pin back in place. It was a small comfort, but did little to quench the nervousness from knowing that they would not be within the secrecy of Mr. K's mansion for this time. It put her on edge, and made her unusually jumpy.

They were seated at an elevated table, facing the rest of the restaurant. Homura was surprised to see so many women among the "audience", though she suspected that they were Alphas or, at the very least, Betas. The only Omegas were the regularly working food girls, and Homura's four friends. Sayaka, Kyouko, Mami, and Madoka. They were the reason why she, a Beta, had joined Mr. K's unusual mansion.

They were called the Five Phoenixes. Mr. K assured that they would be treated properly and never had to fear permanent death. It quickly could happen that someone was killed, breaking any previous promises. Homura herself had been butchered for Mr. K's pleasure over 100 times. The exact number was etched into her mind, and sometimes, Mr. K took great delight letting her recount how many times she had been killed. And sometimes, she had to describe how it had happened. And it brought unbearable pleasure.

How exactly Mr. K's magic worked was a mystery to all of them. What was known was that every time he brought them back, their bodies grew more sensitive to twisted pleasure and pain alike. It was a commitment they were likely to remain in for the rest of their lives. And lives was to be taken quite literally. They were taken near every week, and breathed back into them right after.

"Homura, darling…" Homura smiled weakly when Mr. K pulled her into his lap. "You look awfully pale, my dear. You are shivering like a leaf. Why are you so nervous?"

"I suppose that it's just so different for me to be in public." Homura lowered her gaze a little. "It's confusing and yet so exciting for me."

"Oh my poor dear." He kissed her forehead very gently, his fingertips teasing the back of her dress. They all had been dressed in long, strapless dresses with cuts to give a good view on their legs. The colors had been picked to compliment their hair and eye colors. "Darling, you look perfect in purple, and you are gorgeous beyond words. No one will care that you're a Beta with extravagant employment."

Homura hid her face against Mr. K's shoulder to hide her overwhelming embarrassment. It was incredible how he could praise and make her feel uncomfortable at the same time. She squirmed a little in his grip, gazing up at his face hesitantly. "You're a horribly flirtatious man."

He snickered, his red eyes flashing with a spark of humor. They usually were rather empty, which made it hard to look at him at times. Homura asked herself if it had to do with the magic. It had to. Otherwise, it would have been rather strange.

The waiter came up to their table with a tall bottle of red wine. Mr. K spent a couple of minutes carefully tasting the wine, even ordering other bottles, before he settled on two bottles of one of the finest brands of wine. From the waiter's unchanging patience, it was easy to tell that Mr. K could allow himself to be so picky. He was a good guest of the house. Homura suspected that, given his considerable wealth, Mr. K left very generous tips.

Except for Homura, none of the girls was allowed to drink. They all were old enough to legally work in the prey business, as it was called, but it was up to Mr. K to decide who would drink how much at any given point in time. There was nothing they could do to protest this procedure. Not that they would ever have done so in the first place.

"I will offer you to the guests tonight. Well, except for Homura." Mr. K smiled softly, and collected the chokers of the girls. They were made of black fabric, with a sheen matching their assigned colors, and with an oval silver metal plate displaying numbers. They represented their status as food girls, and the number etched into the plates gave away the number of times they had been killed, no matter if it had been for fun or for food. Homura's choker was the only one to show a triple digit number. The others barely were approaching 30 times.

"Why is Homura given the prime treatment again?" Kyouko sounded quite jealous, but didn't say anything more after Mr. K gave her a questioning look. The Omegas never dared to speak up any more than that. Kyouko looked rather ashamed already. She should know better than show such jealousy openly.

Quite a few guests had come over to their table, many with straight razors. Mr. K allowed four of the men step closer, then four women to toy with the Omegas to their heart's desires. Homura sighed quietly as she felt Mr. K's fingers slipping into her nethers, gently toying with her dripping wet lips. He liked to take things slow with her. The other four girls often were just cleanly decapitated and revived, to then watch as Homura was taken by Mr. K.

Slowly, Homura relaxed, her eyes growing half-lidded while three of Mr. K's fingers pushed into her, producing quite wet sounds. A female guest was close to just lifting Homura's dress and gaze beneath it, but she was pushed away by an extravagant woman with a very elegant hairdo. She was an Alpha, Homura could tell by her expensive smelling perfume and elaborate attire. Mr. K greeted her with a smile, and then the woman just brushed aside Homura's dress and rubbed across her groin, finding her clitoris with almost frightening precision and making Homura moan.

"It's a pleasure seeing you here, Roberta." Mr. K laughed lightly. "Oh my, are you still the same vain creature I adore so much?"

"Why of course I am." Roberta patted Mr. K's cheek in a condescending manner. "And you finally found your adorable five girls? Isn't it feeding time by now?"

"You're perfectly right."

Homura moaned helplessly when she was lifted a bit higher up and right atop Mr. K's cock. The massive member quickly was pushed into her, making her whimper and grind back against him. It was a snug, perfect fit, and from how dripping wet she was, it didn't take long to drip around Mr. K's cock.

"Watch, Homura." Mr. K's voice was a sweet cooing. "Death is just another trigger for your orgasms, isn't it?"

Homura didn't even try to protest. When she saw how Sayaka's head was pulled back by her blue hair, and a cut of the straight razor cleanly decapitated her, leaving her by now naked body spasming in orgasm, she couldn't help it either. Homura squealed softly, panting and writhing atop of Mr. K. Madoka, Mami and Kyouko had cum too, panting in exhaustion now.

Mr. K gently took Sayaka's head, then brushed his fingers across the gemstone of Sayaka's hairpin. A blue glow surrounded her head, and while her headless body was carried to the kitchen, Sayaka's head floated in a sphere over to a comfortable cage. There, her body was regrown in a flash, and she gasped in elation. Mr. K had given her the choker back. Sayaka had done her part for today.

Mami was the next to go, causing Homura to gasp and cum again. Her insides squeezed Mr. K tightly, and Roberta, who by now was kneeling between Mr. K's legs (a position an Alpha only ever assumed before a more powerful Alpha), deliberately licked Homura's wet nether lips. Homura whimpered softly, her dress gone by now. She was sitting there in all of her naked glory, and she was aroused so clearly that many of the guests leered at her with greedy expressions.

Mami's body was pulled over to Kyouko, while Mami already was regenerated and side by side in the cage with Sayaka. Once in the cage, only the owner was allowed to approach the exhausted food girls. Mr. K had no such intention at the moment. Instead, he ordered Kyouko to stroke the headless body, to massage Mami's tits and scissor with the dead.

The killing of Kyouko happened with the same grace as everyone else's. Her spasms continued well beyond what was expected of Omegas, and a round of cheers rose throughout the restaurant. Homura, by then, felt exhausted, but she couldn't help longingly gazing at the two bodies being carried away. If it would have been that easy for her, however, she would have been sorely disappointed.

Madoka whimpered as the woman kneeling before her had managed to push her whole fist into the pink-haired girl's cunt. Madoka was verbally belittled and mocked for that, which only made her arousal all the more obvious. She grinded into the fist, her cheeks flushed beyond words, her body obviously aching for more. Homura was lifted by Mr. K, and, still dripping wet and in a daze, ordered to make Madoka eat her out.

Homura simply followed the order, regardless of how many greedy looks were on her, or on how Madoka was struggling with a fist and most of a forearm shoved up inside of her. Homura petted Madoka's hair, looking over at the cage to see the other three making out for the guests' pleasure. Oh, how she wanted to feel the thrill herself…

Madoka's head was pulled back, their gazes locked. Homura brushed her fingertips along Madoka's lips, a twisted glee rising inside of her. She would have loved to decapitate Madoka on her own, but she never had dared to utter this wish. And tonight, it would remain an unspoken little fantasy of hers.

Blood painted Homura's wet thighs, as Madoka's head was slowly and delightfully cut off. The pink-haired food girl's body thrashed beneath Homura from the incredible pain and pleasure mixing at that moment. Homura moaned when the severed head was shoved against her cunt, the tongue twitching against her clit and making her cum.

Mr. K took Madoka's head with the same care, allowing the last Omega of his troupe to rest for the night. Madoka was smiling in a happy daze, allowing Mami to explore her new and more sensitive body. Homura was then grabbed by Roberta, making out with the dominant woman. Roberta's cock rubbed up against her aching pussy, and with only her pleading look as an incentive, Roberta shoved her fat prick into Homura's wet nethers.

Homura was in utter bliss while she was taken across the table by Roberta. Mr. K made her suck his cock, and Madoka's body was toyed with by the guests before the waiters could take it into the kitchen. Homura felt the wet splatter of cumshots against her skin, feeling absolutely elated. She would be the center of attention tonight, without doubt. And she would have to die a few times over to satisfy the greed of the crowd.

Mr. K once had said that everyone would crave most what they couldn't have. In their case, it was death. It gave them pleasure, pure bliss, but invariably, they would have to return. So they craved for it all the more, and their minds would demand painful ways to go. Homura herself had been subjected to being drowned, hanged, bled dry, whipped to death, even roasted over coals like a pig. The pain long had turned into pleasure. A pleasure only a true Alpha could deliver.

"Now Homura…" Mr. K pulled her up by the hair, smiling sweetly. "You'll have to go through a long ceremony tonight. You're such a beautiful subject to kill… wouldn't you agree? It would be a waste to only kill you once."

"Yes…" Homura gazed up at her master with a pleading expression. "How shall I die tonight?"

Instead of answering, Mr. K dragged her by the hair to a rather big setup. It was an elevated platform with a trap door, a noose dangling atop of it. A small stool had been readied for her to stand on, so that the noose wouldn't have to be corrected in case it was too high up. Several men with black masks stood ready, their cocks hard and pulsing in their stroking hands. Homura blushed and looked up at Mr. K in surprise, and he simply smiled at her.

"An execution in pain and humiliation, just like you wanted it. While you twitch, these men will take you… and after that, they will take your tight ass. Only the first station tonight, darling…"

"Thank you, Mr. K… thank you so much…" Homura moaned into the passioned kiss. "You are too good to me…"

One of the masked men stepped down, grabbing her as if he wanted to break her bones, before he dragged her up the stairs to bruise her legs. Homura gasped and squirmed, the humiliation already kicking in. Her insides pulsed hotly and sweetly, and she was smacked a couple of times, accompanied by gleeful comments about how she was just a whore and a piece of worthless meat.

They tied her arms to the side and her hands behind her back, then lifted her on the stool. A rather huge man stepped behind her (even atop the stool, she was a head smaller than him), pushing his fat meat between her wet, quivering thighs and announcing that "this worthless pig would be hanged and fucked just like she deserved it". Homura closed her eyes in shame, but it was a shame that delightfully aroused her. Mr. K had trained her well. The crowd could see it, and they whistled and demanded that her hanging should last long enough for all ten of the masked men to fuck her.

Still wet with the cumshots against her skin, Homura was sure she looked like a cheap callgirl, which just had her gangbang turn into a snuff season. Her nipples were caught in tight clamps, a chain linking them together. The clamps were twisted violently, making her squeal. The crowd laughed, whistled and cheered. Mr. K nodded, and the noose was placed around her neck with care. Done correctly, a hanging could take half an hour and more, if it allowed the dangling delinquent to gasp for just enough air that they wouldn't pass out.

The noose was pulled up, tightening around Homura's neck and making her gasp already. The trap door opened after the stool had been pulled away from beneath her toes, robbing her of her only means of supporting her body. She was lowered a little, her twitching feet dangling beneath the platform, as the first man already grabbed her and violently fucked her.

Homura struggled in the grip and the noose, but all it resulted in was making the man inside of her hornier, and the crowd call out more humiliating chants. Her body fought to be alive, thrashing around. Her head remained fairly still, and Homura's watering eyes were fixed on the crowd.

The people loved her humiliating execution. Numerous cheers ridiculed her for being in such a compromising situation. Mr. K always had kept her inside the mansion, where she had died such gruesome deaths for his pleasure alone. Here, out in the open, countless gazes could bore into her, take pleasure as she derived from her agony. She couldn't hide the cum thickly dripping along her skin, couldn't guise the breathless moaning from being taken by her executioners. Only after endless minutes of painful gasping, her consciousness began to waver. By then, eight of the ten men had taken her already.

Her blood was rushing through her veins, her heart was beating painfully fast, hammering against her ribcage. Her frantic pulse drowned out the sounds from the crowd, only the faintest noise coming to her ears any longer. Homura felt another man cum inside her, then the most humongous of them stretched her body to the limit, making pain flare all through her body. Her arms long had grown completely numb, her legs following soon. Starved of oxygen, her body began shutting down, her consciousness swirling into darkness. Death was here to kiss her again. And she went out with a heavy orgasm.

"Homura…" Mr. K's voice, sweet and enchanting. "Come to me, Homura…"

She woke with a quiet moan, feeling refreshed and yet dissatisfied. Coming back to life was easy. Almost too easy for her taste. But it meant that she could die all over again. That in itself was delightful. "Did I do well?"

"Perfectly, I would claim," Roberta chimed in. Homura blushed at that compliment, and Mr. K allowed Roberta to drag Homura into her lap. Homura rather liked the expensively dressed woman. There was nothing to dislike about the extravagant jewelry the Alpha woman was wearing. Homura bit her bottom lip when she felt Roberta's generously sized cock push into her again, and she willingly began to ride Roberta.

Homura had been revived with her body intact, but it still would increase her sensitivity. It always were just the smallest of steps, only noticeable over a rather long period. By now, she could tell exactly how deep inside of her Roberta's prick was, and when she could focus, she could even feel the pulsing of the thick veins along her hard meat.

Roberta chuckled, stroking through Homura's hair. "Darling, you look wonderful like that. I never would have thought that a Beta could make such a perfect food girl."

"Thank you, Miss Roberta." Homura blushed lightly, then she was draped across the table by Roberta, presented like a tasty meal. She was little more tonight, after all. "D-Do you want to have me cooked?"

"Not quite yet, darling." Roberta stroke along Homura's curves without shame. "You have some more dying to do."

Homura felt as though she was tormented with suspense. How would she have to suffer next? There were so many delightfully twisted ways to make her die, and it was driving her mad to not know how it could happen. The smell of slowly roasting meat came from the kitchen, indicating that the bodies of the four Omega girls were being prepared now. Roasting above gleaming coals would have been another so delightful option…

Homura squealed softly when Roberta came inside of her, flooding her womb with potent seed. She thanked the Alpha by licking her cock clean, blushing at some more condescending comments coming from the audience. It was true that she couldn't be identified as a Beta quite so easily. She behaved like an Omega, for the most parts. But she lacked the susceptible nature of Omegas, whenever hormones of the Alphas came into play.

Mr. K chuckled, pulling Homura close. "Now, darling, I need you to be very patient. They are setting everything up for the next act." He casually reached down to toy with her wet nether lips. "I believe that you wished to be put into a glass tank with snakes, no matter if they rather poison or strangle their prey?"

Homura believed to be dreaming, until she saw the glass tank. It was large enough for her to sit in it, and contain several dozen snakes. She shuddered, her nipples hardening and giving away her thoughts on this. Another rather strong fantasy of hers, soon to be realized…

Roberta lowered her into the glass tank with a chuckle, fastening Homura's wrists with leather cuffs. She heard the whispers from the audience, thinking of her as wicked and twisted. Oh, she was, and how wicked she could be. But that was just how she had become after having been with Mr. K for such a long time already. And it was perfectly fine. It was just perfectly fine.

"You have the most adorable smile when you're anticipating your dying." Roberta chuckled, brushing her long fingernails across Homura's cheek. "How can you be so damned adorable when you're about to die? This can't be normal."

"Who said that I'm normal to begin with? I have many adorable and twisted facets about me, and that is just perfect." Homura sighed quietly. "It's just what I can do best. Being wicked. And the pleasure of everyone around me is depending on me being wicked, or am I mistaken?"

She knew that she had the Alphas wrapped around her little finger. Homura knew that they all craved to see her twist. As much as the Alphas like to think of themselves as the one and only leaders of the world, they were not as high and mighty as they believed to be. They were so addicted to the pleasure brought to them by the Omegas and Betas, it was almost hilarious that they still would think that they had any amount of control over their lives.

Homura shuddered in pleasure as the first snake was lowered into the glass tank. She squirmed around a little, to animate the reptile a little. It wasn't too difficult to get it to react to her. If Homura was correct, then these snakes had been specifically bred and trained to deliver death to Omegas in the most excruciating way possible. Well, "excruciating" was to be seen entirely by the standards of someone not used to being hurt in such a manner. To her and everyone else trained to be a food girl for such entertainment purposes, it was pure delight to writhe like this.

The scaly and warm bodies felt good against her skin. Homura closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of more and more of those bodies against her naked skin. The snakes knew what to do, to put it like that. They did what they had been trained to do. And that was just perfect. She would give a perfect show for the Alphas. She would be their darling as always.

Yes, she was vain about it. She could bring the Alphas more pleasure than the Omegas, who should have been way better at this. But she had trained hard to become like this, and hadn't relied on her talent alone. That, at least, was her view on things. She was the favorite subject of Mr. K, and that was already a big achievement. At first, she had thought that she wouldn't be able to take over the top spot from the resident Omegas. But Mr. K had convinced her that she had the necessary tenacity to achieve anything. And he had been right. So wonderfully right.

She was so caught up in her thoughts, but she still performed out of habit. With how often she had died already, with how often she had already gone through this circle of performing, being killed, and being revived, it was all natural to her. Homura didn't need anything to guide her, didn't need encouraging words to make her body move just like it was perfect for the audience. She could do what the Omegas couldn't. She could react to the wishes of the Alphas in different ways than the pheromones would have forced her to act. And that was something that was quite unique about this.

Homura barely noticed how she slipped into death's grip once more. It was almost disappointing, but then again, fantasies often turned out to be different from reality. Not necessarily disappointing compared to the highs she imagined, but rather just ... different. Different from everything she fantasized about during the time she was not required to to be with Mr. K and the others.

Being brought back this time was a bit more painful than she had imagined it. Homura sighed quietly, blinking up at Mr. K, who was just injecting her with something. "Apparently, my magic was not quite enough to eliminate all the poison your body was filled with." He sounded mildly amused and rubbed across the spot he had stung the needle into her flesh. "I think we will leave the snakes alone for the next few times."

"I have nothing against that." Homura sighed quietly. She sniffed softly, a smile spreading on her face. "Is it dinner time already?"

"It is." Mr. K kissed her cheek. "Enjoy your meal, my dear... Enjoy it. It will be your last before you die yet again."

Homura laughed, doing as she was told and eating heartily. It was true... she would die so many more times. And every meal could be regarded as her last.

 


End file.
